


Ask me your questions

by sass_tiel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship AU, M/M, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, University AU, sciencebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_tiel/pseuds/sass_tiel
Summary: Inspired by Scientist - ColdplayNot that sad tho





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon swallowed a lump in his throat, “These results are terrible” the professor droned on behind his ugly and mismatched table.   
“I’m sorry, look I like you Jihoon; you are hardworking, but this is simply not working out. You need to completely restart your experiment if you want to graduate.”  
The tension is palpable. Jihoon knows that graduation is due in a few months he simply cant do that big a mountain of work without I dunno sleeping in the lab.  
“I understand, Professor Smith” Jihoon resigns to himself. Feeling small and hopeless.   
Dr. Smith walks upto him bringing some of that good energy Jihoon just cant ignore. Sighing he places his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder trying to give him some motivation, “If anyone can do it it’s you, Lee Jihoon” 

Jihoon closes the door behind him and let’s out a shaky breath  
NO,NO,NO,NO,NO…this can’t happen to me. That’s all running through his mind. Ever since his dad gave him an encyclopedia as his 7th Birthday present Science was his first love. He gave up everything and literally everything for Science. He studied when his friends dated, laughed, did prom…well lived.   
One of the undergraduates had been messing with his equipment unintentionally. It wasn’t even his fault. In hindsight maybe it was…he resigned and he 

“What’s wrong Jihoon?” his happy go lucky labmate Soonyoung tried to coax out of him when he saw Jihoon sit at his desk doing nothing for over an hour. “You know you can tell me, right?” asked Soonyoung as he worriedly peered into Jihoon’s eyes.  
Junhui, the quiet student who sat opposite to him, gently cocked his head trying to gauge the situation. He was a man of few words but Jihoon appreciated it.   
“I…” squeaked Jihoon almost trembling at the idea of admitting his failure, “I….” Soonyoung and Junhui were more than worried now as Jihoon’s face started turning ashen.   
“STOP IT!!” Jeonghan, the post graduate yelled as broke the moment. “Stop crowding him guys, scoot”  
Soonyoung knew more than to press the issue. He wanted to help Jihoon with whatever that was troubling him but he just didn’t know how to. He bounced off the chair with a last glance at Jihoon before he went back to his experiment. Junhui just stared at them with an understanding look.

Jeonghan’s comforting scent crowded Jihoon’s senses as the older figure came closer to put a calming hand on Jihoon’s head. It made Jihoon feel comfortable again, well comfortably.   
Finally breathing again Jihoon leaned against the touch. He didn’t know what jeonghan did but damn it worked.  
“Why don’t you go out and grab a cup?” Jeonghan suggested in a sweet voice. Jihoon robotically nodded. His mind would’t work anymore. He attempted to pull on his lab coat, before Jeonghan stopped him, “Leave it be Jihoon, theres nothing you can do”   
The tears were threatening to come out again.  
Shaking Jihoon walked away

His phone vibrated

"Dont come back until you figure yourself out, stop running in circles - Jeonghannie"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo Seungkwan is an angel

“But Vernoniee frogs are not furry how can one be a furry without fur? Boo seungkwan, mused his chubby cheeks puffed in outrage. Vernon couldn’t care less he nodded while strolling down his phone, “Yeah totally man”  
Triumphantly Seungkwan turned to Minghao, “See vernon agrees”, he huffed.  
“He’ll agree to everything you say, look I don’t care, Im a furry. Accept my furry being”  
“Look you cant be a furry without FUR!!?”  
“Watch me!!”  
“Imma fite your basic ass” Boo seungkwan stood up ready to throw hands.  
“GUYS SHUT UP” Seungcheol tittered, “I let you guys do your group studies here but you need to do it quietly? Am I making myself understood?”   
Circle was the busiest café in the university complete with terrible coffee, plush chairs and the harmony of a million disgruntled students. Well before 7 pm that is. Post that the manager a physiotherapy student Seungcheol would let the undergrads do their group studies here. He was quiet fond of them to be honest, well except at this moment.

“Stop lying Cheol” Joshua the music student that worked behind the cash counter, challenged hiding behind an innocent face that’d fool Socrates himself. Seungcheol was speechless for a moment.   
The small undergraduates burst out laughing. Ouch, whispered minghao  
“Look Joshua, stop siding with them you aren’t getting any dinner young man”.   
“Evil” Seungkwan coughed and the group started booing loudly.  
“Well would you give Jihoon dinner than?” Joshua smirked. Vernon who finally stopped scrolling down his phone choked loudly, “Wait…what?” Seungkwan hushed him with a small slap on the back of his head, “You would know if you payed any attention Vernonie”   
“I’m serious Seungcheol, stop pining and make a move already!” Joshua fondly chided Seungcheol. His hand rubbing circles on a grumpy Seungcheol. Joshua smiled warmly his eyes crinkling at his roommate. Seungcheol could flirt with whomever he wanted, but couldn’t even say a few words to Jihoon who came there to tutor the undergraduates.   
It was quite cute to see the powerful flirt be rendered speechless in front of Jihoon. Joshua loved Jihoon, he was hardworking and very intelligent and though he would’t say it out loud he respected the guy.

“We could help you if you like?” Seungkwan said in a low conspiratory tone. Minghao nodded excitedly while Vernon just shrugged. Seungkwan was a sensitive soul. He loved both of Cheol and Jihoon. When he first came to Stanford, he remembered breaking down in the Circle because he missed his mom. He had never been away from home and college was just so hard. Seungcheol was on a double shift that night as College had just started. He will never forget how Seungcheol came upto him and gave him a bear hug with a I get you buddy. Him and a confused Joshua took Seungkwan home that evening for dinner (Which was something seungkwan would have never done if he wasn’t so goddamn homesick and well Cheol was cute, moving on…) It was there he met Vernon and had some questionable Kimchi. He slept on the sofa that night on Joshua’s insistence and from that day it was as though he never left.  
He shared a class with Vernon but had never approached the guy because Vernon thought they were too far apart. Boi he was wrong. Ever since that evening him and Vernon were stuck like glue. Vernon was a surprinsingly deep guy once he made his mind up on something.   
While Seungcheol and Joshua were like his older brothers, Vernon was a different case.  
Seungkwan liked his company a bit too much but that was a secret between Joshua and him. He wasn’t supposed to let anyone know but one movie night when Vernon fell asleep on his shoulder while watching Scream. Who sleeps while watching Scream of all movies. And as Vernon shuffled close to him and he felt his heartbeat race, across the hallway was Joshua smiling kindly at him. In that moment him and Joshua shared a beautiful secret.  
Jihoon was the tutor assigned to them. Seungkwan loved him at first sight. He was friendly and intelligent and a bit intimidating. HE reminded Seungkwan of the sister he dearly missed back home. Jihoon was patient with them as he explained Structural Biochemistry a class he regretted taking from day 1. Shorter than Seungkwan’s own height Jihoon was older than them studying to get his doctorate in Neuropharmacology and something Seungkwan can’t pronounce yet. Jihoon clubbed them with another student Minghao who was Jun’s (Jihoon’s labmates) roommate.   
Seungkwan just knew Minghao was in the Chinese mafia, he has made himself some powerful friends huhuhuhu.  
The day Seungcheol looked at Jihoon, Seungkwan noticed the change. Cheol was brotherly to everyone and flirty with the ladies. He was naturally a strong and outspoken guy but something about Jihoon stirred feelings within him and even he couldn’t understand. And while it was cute to see a Rottweiler turn into a puppy, there could be only one pining sad bitch in this house.  
The great Boo Seungkwan is gonna turn it around faster than them Faster and Furious sequels come out. 

Seungcheol is still cleaning tables thoughfully in a corner and Joshua is checking the register as the door opens. Jihoon walks in, Seungcheol perks up, Vernon is still immersed in his goddamn phone, minghao is dozing off and Boo Seungkwan yells out in anguish, “Jihoon why are your eyes red?”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jihoon speak...yay the third dimension has fallen apart. Its my first time writing yall. Id be happy to receive any comments uwu

Jihoon doesn’t want to be here and todays not even the day of tutoring. But somehow his feet led him there. He wanted to go back and hide with Jeonghan but he couldn’t bear to be with someone who remotely science-ed.  
Seungkwan’s yell brought him back to the present. He blinked clearly shocking himself about being here of all places. The undergrads give him their signature puppy eyes, Joshua smiles broadly still cleaning counters, while Seungcheol looks like a deer in the headlights. What’s up with him.  
He weakly smiles as he makes his way to their table. Seungkwan looks troubled, he pats the seat next to him doubling on those eyes. Sighing Jihoon sits next to him feeling out of place.  
Seungkwan wants to press more but looking at Jihoon’s trembling self he decides not to. “We were just talking about you, Seungcheol here…”starts Minghao. Seungcheol chokes on his spit, before Joshua runs over to stop him in time by shoving minghao eagerly to the side of the cubicle.  
This is the most violent anyone has ever seen Joshua react. Seungcheol looks more shook.   
“Seungcheol, breath…” warns Seungkwan. Jihoon isn’t sure what’s happening or whether this is all a fever dream.  
“SOooooo….. Jihoon would you like to come home with us?” Joshua starts, Seungcheol starts choking again. He just knows he’s not going to survive this hour, Seungkwan that little shit enthusiastically nods, “Yes! Yes! Please join us?”  
As perplexed as Jihoon is at this point, he really really doesn’t want to go home. Going home to that familiarity would just …. No Jihoon refuses to think about it. He nods weakly as his phone vibrates again,

Jihoonie, WHERE ARE YOU? - Jeonghannie 7.15pm  
Please reply? - Jeonghannie 7.15pm  
Just let me know you are okay - Jeonghannie 7.16pm

Jihoon puts his phone on silent. He really doesn’t want to talk to Jeonghan right now. He knows he’s being childish right now but it’s painful.  
The undergrads are busy cheering in an innocent way that only they can muster. Minghao texts Jun he isn’t going to be home while Vernon wants them to watch Paramnormal Activity.  
Seungkwan refuses, “We literally watched it last month, what is wrong with you?” “Really when?”  
“YOU FELL ASLEEP LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!” “What about Thor? He looks so cute uwu?” “Let’s watch a romantic comedy” ”Vernon your inputs are irrelevant you always fall asleep” 

 

Jihoon reclines on the sofa in the Choi’s house. The place is way cleaner than he expected and the air smell so some good bed bath and beyond potpourri. He feels relaxed, at this point he’s just exhausted and the house was so homely and accepting. He felt comfortable with a full belly, in this house that he came for the first time in a room that smelled like home. The undergrads were helping Joshua clean and Seungcheol was arranging the pillows and blankets on the sofa and across in front of the television.  
“ I hope you don’t mind me coming to your place like this…I’m thankful..”Jihoon nervously gulped as for the first time he took a good look at Seungcheol. No kidding he was attractive as hell. And very warm.. dnqj well he looked warm.  
Seungcheol looked at him straight in his eye and gave him a smile; the warmest Jihoon had never seen him give, “No, please. I must thank you for all the help you have given with the young ones. Vernon sucks at studying anything living. Seungkwan’s great tho, that boy is going to be a doctor…” His eyes glanced at the kitchen fondly and returned to the Jihoon. He seemed so happy talking as if they were his kids. Such a dad pftt…  
Jihoon followed Seungcheols eyes back to himself. He felt like he was floating, is he falling sick. Seungcheol finished putting out the pillows and sat next to him on the sofa. Letting out a deep sigh like he was letting something go. “You are always welcome here Jihoon” Seungcheol said after a moment. It was rife with an honesty that woke something up in Jihoon. Honesty and something Jihoon had never experienced before. After the initial awkwardness that dominated most of Jihoon’s social interactions, he found himself getting carried away in Seungcheol’s company. Swept if one might say by Seungcheol energy.  
This wasn’t like what he felt with Jeonghan. This was something new.  
Seungcheol was still monitoring Jihoon’s reaction but it wasn’t for gratification. Almost as if Seungcheol had already accepted Jihoon a part of the sofa. He happily sat next to Jihoon and relaxed.  
Jihoon’s mind was swimming with emotions. He felt the warmest he had been in a long time. And there wasn’t any alcohol involved. The very though got Jihoon smiling before he realized. Wait why was it so quiet.  
“Dudes, what are you looking at?” he heard Vernon say in the kitchen, followed by a loud slap and Seungkwan whining loudly. A few noises of clearing utensils later, Joshua came out clearing his throat, “So lets watch something! What you guys say to She’s the man?” His eyes were twinkling and no one had the energy to say no. 

A few hours later, everyone except Joshua were asleep. Minghao, seungkwan and Vernon slept cuddled in front of the television and Jihoon slept leaning on Seungcheol. Joshua loved seeing the bois like this. He got up to switch off the television and lock the door. There was something lighting up in Jihoon’s coat.  
Jeonghannie calling, 13 missed calls  
Joshua read. He looked back at Jihoon, obviously this was something important but Jihoon was just so exhausted when he walked into the café it wasn’t in Joshua’s heart to wake him up. Worried he was stepping over some bounderies, he picked up the phone.  
“Jihoon, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?? IVE BEEN OUT IN THE SNOW LOOKING EVERYWHERE! I WAS SO WORRIEd..” this Jeonghan hiccups, as if he was at ends wit  
“Hi my name is Joshua, Im roommates with Boo Seungkwan. Jihoons right here and don’t worry….”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy weekends with the crew.  
> Comments are appreciated uwu

Jihoon wake up blurry in the morning. Adjusting to the room he is in. This is most definitely not his house one and boo seungkwan looks like a cute baby asleep at in the space in front of him. Three something smells really good in the kitchen. Four…he seems to be forgetting something. Was is the feeling of Seungcheol cuddling against him, I think not he would never forget. Wait till Jeonghan hears about this, Jeonghan would freak out…Jeonghans phone!!!! WTH  
Jihoon jerks up on the bed. OH NO NO NO NO NNO he mentally curses himself for being so selfish. Jeonghan doesn’t deserve it. Jihoon scambles across the floor to the coat cabinet to find his phone. Where is his phone OH NO he starts panicking?  
“Looking for something?” A voice that most definitely belonged to Jeonghan and came from Jeonghan who stood in front of him in the Chois home.  
Jeonghan wasn’t mad he was just relieved. Jihoon gave him a scare last night, if it wasn’t for Joshua he would have been out in the snow for god knows how long.  
“Its alright Jihoon I understand” Jeonghan closed in when Jihoon couldn’t find his voice. “I’m just glad you are ok, we have quiet a lot to talk about” he said playfully, waggling his eyebrows, pulling Jihoon closer to him by his arm.  
Joshua interrupted them with an invitation for breakfast and again pulled those eyes no one could say no too. Well Jihoon wondered how could he still be hungry despite all that he ate last night. He was comfortable again. Jeonghan was by his side and he loved this home. Minghao had left earlier with the excuse that Jun would otherwise burn down the kichen. Seungkwan came in the kitchen with his adorably ruffled hair and puffy eyes before realizing Jeonghan was in the same room and ran away with a cry. It was weird and adorable. It was Boo Seungkwan.  
Jihoon wouldn’t blame Seungkwan, Jeonghan was gorgeous so beautiful and kind. Like Seungcheol, ok hold up Jihoon thought. Seungcheol, last night, sofa all the memories came crashing back.  
Jeonghan was playfully chattering with Joshua with an arm around Jihoon’s chair completely unaware of the mountain of feels Jihoon was going through. Jihoon felt his face getting warm again, well he was grimacing at the fact.  
“Is the toast not good Jihoon?” Joshua noticed, cocking his head to one side. Jihoon jerked out from his state of emotional constipation and stared at Joshua’s face. ” NO! Its perfect, undenieably perfect” He muttered scooping spoonfuls in his mouth to not make Joshua feel bad.  
Jeonghan was a bit impatient to get Joshua’s attention back to him. Jihoon noticed while on his fourth spoon, that was very surprisingly. Jeonghan was the kind to let people come to him, he commanded attention and people gravitated like bees to nectar.  
Jeonghan was a very calm guy guy. Nothing and no one fazed him, except Jihoon going AWOl but Joshua was something else. The first time Joshua spoke to him, it a calming sweet voice when Jeonghan felt like he was going to break down in the snow. That night Joshua had invited Jeonghan home. Joshua confessed if it wasn’t for Boo Seungkwan’s ramblings about the prince in the neurochemistry lab, Joshua wouldn’t have done so. They called Jeonghan a prince, an angel but looking at Joshua open the door at 3 am in the night for him in an adorable fluffy oversized shirt into the warmth of his home, Joshua was the angel. He heated up some dinner for Jeonghan while they spoke so easily like they had been friends for ages. Jeonghan was a natural flirt but Joshua seemed so unsullied by it. He was still so soft and kind.  
Before either of them realized they had been talking into the wee hours of the morning. Jeonghan refused to even show his exhaustion lest the moment be broken. It did however, when Joshua fell asleep on his hands in the dining table. Jeonghan may or may not have mentally taken a thousand pictures.  
He glanced back into the living room. Jihoon was indeed cuddled upto the older Choi. That he did take a physical picture of…one must always keep blackmail material handy.  
Jeonghan should be sleeping but he couldn’t. The fright for Jihoon and the exhaustion of the day was soothed by Joshua. Even while he slept he looked so adorable like a little kitten. Good times were to come Jeonghan mused.  
Joshua woke up a few hours later and promptly started making breakfast. Vernon introduced himself and helped them both prepare breakfast.  
Seungcheol had woken up to Jihoon by his side and for the longest time he didn’t want to move. This was more than he expected to ever happen and he definitely should buy Boo Seungkwan something.  
After an hour of pretending to be asleep and eavesdropping on Joshua talk to the long haired stranger in the kitchen, he had some things to take care off. He needed to pee. (AN:- I hope you guys weren’t thinking of aomething else) uwu  
Gently removing Jihoon from his side, he passed by the kitchen acknowledging the stranger as Jeonghan the guy Boo babbled about and went upstairs to his room. Seungcheol wanted to return back as fast as he could.  
Jihoon was still considering a fight or flight response when Seungcheol came back. And just like that all the thoughts went out of his head while freshly showered Seungcheol sat in front of him. Goddamit I love the gym though Jihoon to himself staring down Seungcheol. Seungcheol preened underneath Jihoon’s stare. Like why not yess, watch me flex  
“Hello Jeonghan” Seungkwan the party pooper entered, disrupting the awkward for others Jicheol mating dance. “I’m so happy to see you here” He said in an adorable voice.  
Boo Seungkwan had taken the extra time to be as presentable as he could. He liked Jeonghan, he worshipped Jeonghan. Jenoghan from that band 13 had nothing on Jeonghan. Ever since he saw Jeonghan in a white labcoat covered in what was mice brain residue Boo seungkwan knew that’s what he wanted to be. GOD DAMN FABULOUS.  
Jeonghan loved Seungkwan he was like a soft toy. HE always had this habit of adopting smaller humans than himself and babying them with attention. That reminded him he needs to get Lee chan to meet Seungkwan one day. Jeonghan gave him his best smile and boo fell hook line and sinker bounced off to be babied by the older.  
Vernon falls asleep between movies, it wasn’t nothing new its just that Seungkwan is very comfortable to sleep against. Where is he by the way? He promised Vernon he’d go with him to IHOP. Well that was before last night happened.  
Vernon wanted to spend more time with Seungkwan especially since in a few days assignments would pour in and they wouldn’t have a lot of time together. He entered the kitchen to see Seungkwan on the lap of some stranger next to Joshua positively preening with all the attention.  
“Oh hell NO!’ Vernon scowled louder than he thought. And suddenly 5 pairs of eyes were on him. Seungkwan was positively miffed to have the attention diverted from himself.  
“Vernon, yes very good morning to you” Boo Seungkwan monotoned, “Meet Jeonghan!”


End file.
